


日有所思

by asgardsloki



Series: 抖森X你 [2]
Category: Tom Hiddleston Fandom
Genre: Actor Tom Hiddleston, F/M, PWP, Reader-Insert, real person fanfic
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 02:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16864108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asgardsloki/pseuds/asgardsloki
Summary: 恋念不忘的后续，你和心爱的偶像在共度良宵后早上醒来





	日有所思

**Author's Note:**

> 清晨事后文，纯开车，pwp

阳光透过窗帘的缝隙落在酒店的床上，你动了动手臂，满身粘腻的汗水和下体异样的触感让你迷糊着从梦里醒了过来，你下意识的收缩着甬道，身后传来男人性感的闷哼，你意识到了自己的处境，僵直了身体不敢再动，他似乎还没有完全清醒，大手揽着你的腰把你往怀里带了带，你的后背紧贴在男人结实的胸口上，他的手顺着你的小腹向上摸索，掌心拢住你的两只胸乳，你抑制不住的颤抖了起来。  
昨夜的情景像是幻灯片一样一帧帧在你眼前晃过，你是怎么在伦敦的街道上遇到了他以及……他是怎么把你从里到外都吃干抹净的，你咽了咽口水，突然觉得汗水和腿间不容忽视的异物感都变得没有那么难以忍受了，你放松了身体享受着他的怀抱。  
可是还埋在你身体里的异物存在感实在太强，也许是因为清晨的原因，它尽管疲软但分量仍然十足，你小幅度的扭动着腰肢，试图脱离他的掌控，可事与愿违，你明显的感觉到他的那根东西涨大了起来，你身体一僵，紧张的抓住了床单，他在你的身体里顶了几下，你压抑不住的闷哼出声，他像是终于被你吵醒，懒洋洋的哼了一声，把脸埋进了你的脖颈啄吻，手掌捏着你的乳房揉了揉，你哆嗦了一下，夹紧了双腿。  
他撑起了身体摸了摸你的脸，低沉的声音带着晨起的沙哑  
“你不愿意吗？”  
你不可抑制的回想你昨晚他把你操哭的样子，你红了脸，小幅度的摇了摇头，你低声的说你只是想要洗澡，声音小的你自己都几乎听不清楚，但显然他明白了你的意思，因为他歉意的揉了揉你的头发。  
“对不起，我昨天应该带你去洗澡的，这是我的错，真的抱歉。”  
你尴尬的摇着头，因为你想起了昨晚是你牢牢的缠着他不让他离开，他按着你的腰肢缓慢的抽出了性器，大股的白色精液混合着淫液争先恐后的从你的穴口涌出，顺着腿根滑落到床上，你捂着脸不敢看他的表情，因此错过了他变深的眸色和盯着你腿间露出了一瞬的色气表情。  
他翻身下了床，不多时你听见了浴室传来的水声，你趴进枕头里感受了一下自己的身体，浑身酸痛，特别是被过度使用的腿间，还在缓慢的溢出粘腻的液体，可是真的很爽，你傻笑着回味了一下昨晚的体验，直到一双手把你抱了起来，你来不及调整自己的表情就看见了Tom的脸，他一手揽着你的肩背，一手托着你的腿弯把你横抱了起来，你尴尬的撇开了脸，不去看他的表情，恍惚中听见他低低的笑了一声。  
他把你放进了已经加好水的宽大浴缸里，热水很好的抚慰了你的酸痛，浴缸的另一边是一面巨大的镜子，你从中看见了自己凄惨的样子，脖颈到胸口是大片青紫的吻痕，乳尖还肿胀着，像两颗成熟的樱桃缀在白嫩的乳房上，你微微的转了转腰，洁白的腰腹间是他留下的交错指印，甚至连大腿内侧都留下了青紫的指痕，你叹了口气，对他所谓的粗暴有了更深层的理解。  
水声从浴室的另一边响起，你扭头看了过去，他站在莲蓬头下闭着眼睛冲洗，修长的身体像是古希腊最完美的雕像，宽肩窄腰翘臀，条理分明的肌肉随着他的动作变换着线条，你下意识的吞咽口水，觉得有些干渴，他转过身抬起手臂抹了把脸，而你的目光全部聚焦在他勃起的性器上。  
这样看起来更大了  
你有些挪不开目光，直到他关上水走了过来，坐在了浴池的边沿上，伸手替你揉按着肩膀，你眨了眨眼，鬼使神差的伸出手摸了摸他的性器，粗大的阴茎在你手里散发着热度，你好奇的用指尖描绘着它的轮廓，从圆润的顶端到柱身上跳动的青筋再到下面的囊袋，你着迷的抚弄着这根昨晚还在你身体里进出的东西，你用拇指和食指卡住龟头下的沟壑来回摩挲着，他向后靠在了墙上，手指从你的肩上挪到了你的耳垂上漫不经心的揉弄。  
你看着手里的性器颜色变得更深，顶端的铃口溢出透明的前液，你偷偷看了他一眼，从浴池里跪坐了起来，凑近了他用舌尖舔去了那滴液体，你咂了咂嘴，没有什么奇怪的味道，于是你张口含住了他的性器，他的尺寸太过惊人，你努力也只能含进三分之一，你的舌尖绕着龟头打转，他的喘息变得深重，抚摸着你后颈的掌心也加重了力气，你用手握着他的柱身撸动，上下移动着头部吞吐着他的性器，不时收紧的口腔让他发出性感的闷哼声。  
你挑着眼睛向上看他的表情，他半仰着头，你看见他的喉结不停滚动，你抚摸着他结实的大腿，如果不是在水里，你流的淫液大概足以浸湿另一张床单，你扭了扭屁股，体内的空虚和瘙痒让你觉得难以忍受，你吐出了嘴里的东西，凑上去亲吻他的下巴，你渴求的看着他的眼睛。  
“Tom……”  
他的手顺着你的背脊一路摸到了你的穴口，指尖浅浅的在你的入口戳弄，淫液混合着残留的白浊在水里飘散开来，他的指腹揉弄着你的阴蒂，触电般的快感在你的身体里跃动，你的甬道不停的收缩，你用力夹紧了他探入的一点点手指，他得意的笑了起来，迈进了浴缸。  
“亲爱的，你真是一个贪吃的小姑娘”  
他抱着你坐在他的腿上，沉甸甸的性器磨蹭着你的腿心，你搂着他的脖子，迫不及待的坐了下去，他没有阻止你的动作，只是低头啄吻着你的嘴唇，你的内壁被一点点撑开，熟悉的酥麻感从脊背窜上，你饥渴的摇晃着屁股，努力的吞吐着他的性器，他扶着你的腰，纵容着你的动作，你的甬道痉挛着收紧，他配合着你的动作向上挺胯，粗壮的性器刮过花穴里的敏感点，你的呻吟变了调，他敏锐的觉察出了你的反常，下一次挺动时他滚热的阴茎会刻意抵着某一点磨蹭，你承受不住的扭动着身体，收紧了花穴，他喘息着重重的操了进去，带着热水灼人的温度，你尖叫着试图蜷缩起身体，媚肉蠕动着缩紧，大股温热的液体从你的深处涌出，被他的动作带出逸散在水里。  
他体贴的停了一小会，让你有了点喘息的机会，他安抚的摸着你的后背，直到你模糊的视线重新开始对焦，他才小幅度的抽插了起来，你伏在他胸口断断续续的呻吟着，哭哑的嗓音带着淫靡的尾调，他抬起你的下巴，给了你一个深深的亲吻，他啃咬着你的下唇，直到它染上艳红的颜色，他吸吮着你的舌头，直到你连下颌都觉得发麻。  
舒服吗  
他问你  
你迷乱的点头，他笑了起来，带着小小的骄傲。  
“我还可以让你更加舒服”  
他停顿了几秒，语气带着撒旦般的诱惑  
要吗  
你怎么可能不要，他用这样的语气问你，尾音似乎还带着诱惑的银钩，就算他想要把你拆吃入腹你都会答应，你胡乱的点头，花穴讨好的收缩，试图取悦小嘴里吃着的肉棒，他倒吸了一口气，抱着你的腰把你转了个身，让你背对着他坐在他的怀里，硕大在你的穴里磨了一圈，你的身体弹了起来，他分开了你的腿搭在了浴缸的边沿，示意你看对面的镜子。  
你只是瞄了一眼就脸红的不敢再看，他咬着你的耳朵，低低的问你  
“真的不看吗，你很美，尤其是这里”  
他的手臂从你的肋下绕到你的身前，一手揉捏着你露在水面上的双乳，一手捏着你的花核用指腹摩擦，你眼睁睁的看着镜子里淫靡的景象，你的心剧烈的跳动，你的脸烧的滚烫，尤其是当他开始抽送时你看得见花穴是怎么饥渴的吞吃着他的阴茎，你看得见他紫涨的男根是怎么一次次操开你的小穴，你试图捂住脸，挡住这淫乱的景象，却被他抓着手放在自己的胸乳上，被他的手掌带动着揉捏自己的乳房，白嫩的乳肉从你和他的指缝中漾出，红肿的乳头每次被擦过都带起一阵酥麻的快感，你哭出了声音，在他终于好心的放过你的手却掐着你的腰快速的操弄你之后。你哑着嗓子求饶。  
他看起来有些没有尽兴，却顾及着你的感受放缓了速度，你的手指死死掐着他的手臂，你的后背紧贴着他的胸膛，他的心跳像是急促的鼓点响在你的耳边，你哽咽了几声，再一次被他送上了顶峰，他不在压抑自己的速度，狠狠的操弄了你一会，将滚烫的精液射进了你的体内，你的余韵被他拉的极长，他把你擦洗干净再一次抱上床之后你还沉浸在快感中。他吻了吻你的额头，捡起你被他撕坏的衣服和你掉在地上的纸袋，以及从纸袋里滚落的几个loki的玩偶和他的电影光碟。  
“看来你真的很喜欢Loki”  
他微笑着眨了眨眼睛，你无端的想起昨晚脱口而出的那句“loki”，你窘迫的咬住了嘴唇，他自顾自的摸了根笔出来在你的光碟上写了一串号码。  
“亲爱的，非常抱歉我撕坏了你的衣服，我想如果你不介意的话可以穿走我的外套，这是我的电话号码，你可以打电话给我，我会赔偿你的衣服”  
他又一次亲吻了你的额头，绿色的眼睛专注的看着你  
“你可以在这里呆到下午，亲爱的，我非常愿意在这里陪着你，可是我还要去工作，如果你愿意的话，给我打电话”  
你点了点头，看着他穿起衬衫开门走了出去。  
END


End file.
